Keeping Me All Pins and Needles
by NykkiLeighVampireHeart
Summary: Everyone knows Elena has always had a wild streak in her that only Damon can seem to get out, but not willing to come between Damon and Stefan, in order to see who she belongs with she decides to go back to 1864 to meet Human Damon. :Lemons:
1. Chapter 1

_**Keeping Me All Pins and Needles**_

_From the song: Heart Shaped Glasses by Marilyn Manson_

_**Pairing: **__Human__ Damon/Elena_

_**Rating:**__ M – for language, some drug/alcohol references and lemons :D_

_**Summary: **__Everyone knows __Elena has always had a wild streak in her that only Damon can seem to get out, but not willing to come between Damon and Stefan, in order to see who she belongs with she decides to go back to 1864…to meet Human Damon._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I hope L.J. Smith or the CW doesn't pull an "Anne Rice" because I LOVE writing FanFiction about it! I don't own it, if I did, Ian Somerhalder would probably NEVER have clothes on! :D_

…_you laugh like I'm kidding…_

_**A/N: **__Okay, for some odd reason, lately I have been totally obsessed with the "19__th__ century Southern Gentleman Damon" so…of course I have to write my own! _

_A weird thing: I already sort of had this idea in my mind, but I was listening to my playlist and the song "Heart Shaped Glasses" came on and I'm like – "Ooh! PERFECT SONG FOR THE STORY!" …yes, I'm a dork. _

_Elena may be a little OOC in parts of the story, but I'm not sure. I guess I'll let you decide. Lol On to the story!_

_**Even if you don't like Marilyn Manson (Which most of you probably don't) PLEASE listen to this song. It's definitely NOT at all like what he usually sings/screams. xD **_**I promise! :) **

* * *

_Heart Shaped Glasses Lyrics:_

She reminds me of the one in school  
When I was cutting and she was dressed in white  
And I couldn't take my eyes off her  
But that's not what I took off that night

And she'll never cover up what we did with her dress, no  
She said: "Kiss me, it'll heal but it won't forget  
Kiss me, it'll heal but it won't forget,"

I don't mind you _**keeping me on pins and needles**_  
If I could stick to you and you stick me, too

_Chorus:_

Don't break, don't break my heart  
And I won't break your heart-shaped glasses  
Little girl, little girl you should close your eyes  
That blue is getting me high

Don't break, don't break my heart  
And I won't break your heart-shaped glasses  
Little girl, little girl you should close your eyes  
That blue is getting me high  
Making me low  
That blue is getting me high  
Making me low

She reminds of the one I knew  
That cut-up the negatives of my life  
I wouldn't take my hands off her  
She wouldn't let me be anywhere but inside

I don't mind you _**keeping me on pins and needles**_  
If I could stick to you and you stick me, too  
[chorus x2]

She'll never cover up what we did with her dress, no  
She said: "Kiss me, it'll heal but it won't forget  
Kiss me, it'll heal but it won't forget,"

I don't mind you keeping me on pins and needles  
If I could stick to you and you could stick me, too  
[Chorus x2]

* * *

_**Chapter 1: If I Could Stick To You**_

_**(Elena's POV)**_

I sat on the couch between Stefan and Damon, watching _Interview with the Vampire. _It was Damon's idea, yet he was complaining about the many clichés the whole movie, along with making fun of Louis and Stefan for drinking from animals.

"Well, _that_ is a sadistic little girl." Damon commented when Claudia was running around the room screaming.

"Have you never seen this movie before?" I asked him, amused.

"No, but I've read the book."

"You read the book?" I laughed.

"Duh. I knew Anne Rice."

My mouth dropped open. "You_ knew_ her?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I also slept with her once."

"Ew." I grimaced.

Damon laughed. "No, when she was younger and I spent a little time in New Orleans."

"You lived in New Orleans?" I exclaimed. I'd wanted to go there since I was 8. My mom promised when I was older we'd visit, but we never got the chance.

"Yep," Damon grinned, obviously pleased with my excitement. "For about 17 years."

"That's awesome!" Honestly, it didn't surprise me that Damon would somehow end up in an exciting, mysterious city like that. I glanced at Stefan, who was suddenly frowning at the movie. I turned to see if something on it was bothering him before I realized – it was my interest in Damon's past. I frowned and turned back to the screen.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Damon look at me in confusion for a second before shrugging and going back to the movie. We all three watched the movie together, and I felt slightly embarrassed when the tears came to my eyes when Claudia and Madeleine died. Sadistic killer or not, she was still a child the Louis cared about.

When we reached the scene when Lestat pops up in the back of the car with Daniel, I giggled slightly when he said "I assume I need no introduction," causing Damon and Stefan look at me curiously.

"Don't be frightened." Lestat told Daniel. "I'm going to give you the choice I never had."

As the credits began to roll I grinned. "I love that movie." Then I frowned at the irony, causing both Stefan and Damon to laugh.

"I guess I'll have to take you to New Orleans, huh?" Damon smirked at me.

"That'd be awesome!" I said before I realized he'd said it just to get to Stefan. Stefan stood up suddenly. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to feed." He smiled warmly at me. "I would have waited until you were gone, but…"

"It's okay." I smiled.

He deliberately leaned close to me, though I was sitting right next to Damon, and kissed me. I was shocked at the force of the kiss, and frankly, I didn't like it. It felt too…angry. When he pulled back, he kissed me once more, sweeter and stood upright. "I'll be back soon."

"Bye."

And he was gone into the night.

"Make sure the rats aren't poisoned!" Damon called after him.

I sighed and looked over at Damon, whose eyes were glued expressionlessly at the black screen, drink in hand. Where'd that come from?

"So…" I swallowed trying to ease the awkwardness. "What would you like to do now?"

To my relief and annoyance, a familiar smirk curled his lips and he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I looked at him in disapproval. "Damon…"

He rolled his eyes and went back to his drink. I sighed irately.

"Let's play a game." I said.

He raised an eyebrow curiously. "What?"

"Let's play a game."

"Okay…" He set his drink on the table. "But I get to pick what game we play." He said with a wink.

I narrowed my eyes at him, my thoughts going straight to strip poker or something lewd like that. A blush began to creep up my cheeks and Damon threw his head back and laughed.

"Nothing like that, Elena."

"Oh."

"Though if you want to go there…" He left the sentence hanging.

"What game?" I blurted, my face red.

"How about…truth or dare?"

"No." I answered automatically, imagining all the things he could – and would – make me do. _Where are all these thoughts coming from? Gosh._

Damon mock-pouted and I giggled in spite of myself.

_What's the worst he could do? _"Alri-"

The front door opened and Caroline walked in. "Hey!" She smiled.

"Hi."

"I didn't know you were here!" Caroline walked over and sat down.

"Yeah, I was-" I looked over and saw that Damon was gone and sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing. Stefan's out hunting and Damon's…"

"Being Damon?"

"Yep. Pretty much."

We sat in silence when an odd thought came to my mind. "What do you think would have happened if I met Damon before my parents died?"

"What?" Caroline frowned.

"Well…you remember how I was before the crash, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I honestly think Damon…" I can't believe I was saying this. "Brings out the old me."

"What are you talking about, Elena?" Caroline raised her eyebrows.

"Like, just now! I was about to play Truth or Dare with him. Can you imagine what he would make me do? Or tell him?"

Caroline nodded, and then laughed. "And probably a year ago you would have. Remember that one time Sue made you-"

"Yeah, I remember!" I laughed at the memory. "That was Sooo wrong!"

"Seriously, Elena. Even _I _wouldn't do that."

I gave her a look.

"Well…_now_ I wouldn't."

I grinned, and then sighed. "And…that's what I'm talking about."

"So…you're going to…dump Stefan?"

"NO!" I stood up. "Why would you say that?"

"Well…" Caroline inched back sheepishly. "When you met Stefan…you needed a crutch and a…security blanket. That's what he was to you."

I swallowed.

"And…remember when I said 'I got the other brother, hope you don't mind?'"

"Yeah."

"I said that to…make you jealous. Because I thought you'd want Damon after you met him."

"Oh."

"Elena?" I looked up at Caroline. "I think now would be a good time to say this. But… okay, here it goes." Deep breath. "You aren't really any fun to hang out with anymore."

My jaw dropped open. Did she just really say that?

"And I understand why but…Elena, it's not just the vampire stuff. You were so depressed after your parents died and…it's almost been a year."

I immediately got defensive but she was right. I hadn't been myself since Mom and Dad died.

"Alright." I stood up.

"Where are you going?"

I headed for the door. "I'm going to have some fun."

Around 2 in the morning, I walked to Bonnie's house and knocked until she opened the door.

"Elena?"

EI grinned and walked in the house. "Heeey, Bon-Bon."

"You're drunk."

I frowned at her. "Damon's right. You are judgey."

"Elena, what did you do?"

"Ah, ah!" I held up her hand. "It's not what I've done – it's what I'm going to do."

Bonnie crossed her arms. "And what is that?"

"Well, I'm going to 1863."

"What?"

"Shh!" I said. "I don't want Damon and Stefan to know."

"Why would you do that?"

"I can't tell you that." I said and plopped down into a chair.

"Why not?"

"Becauuuse it's a sssecret." EI grinned.

"Why 1864?"

"Because I don't want to run into Katherine." I frowned.

"So…what are you doing here?"

I threw up her hands. "Duh! I want you to send me there."

"No."

I pouted. "Please?"

"No."

I frowned. "Fine."

"I'm going to bed."

"Bye bye. I'm leaving." I headed towards the door, but as soon as Bonnie was gone I grabbed the spell book off of the kitchen table before leaving.

**The Next Day (External POV)**

"Bonnie, where's Elena?" Stefan asked as she walked through into the Boarding House.

"What? I don't know. She showed up drunk at my house last night."

"What did she want?" Damon asked.

"I…don't know."

"But you let her leave?" Damon scolded her.

"Hey, you wanna try and stop Elena when she's like that, go right ahead."

"Where could she have gone?" Stefan asked Damon.

"I don't know."

**_A/N: I know, sucky beginning but I promise it will get better! Lol_**

**_The two stories that kind of inspired me to write this are: Memory Serves by BadBoysarebest (BEST STORY EVER!) and Unholiest of Tortures by FairyTale87_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Keeping Me All Pins and Needles**_

_From the song: Heart Shaped Glasses by Marilyn Manson_

_**Pairing:**__ Human Damon/Elena_

_**Rating:**__ M_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I hope L.J. Smith or the CW doesn't pull an "Anne Rice" because I LOVE writing FanFiction about it! I don't own it, if I did, Ian Somerhalder would probably NEVER have clothes on! :D_

…_you laugh like I'm kidding…_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: **__She Reminds Me of the One I Knew…_

**Elena's POV:**

_Ow. _That was my first thought. I opened my eyes and slowly sat up, wincing. I couldn't tell if the headache was from the hangover or the time travel.

_Time travel?_

I looked around. I was lying in a bed in an unfamiliar room. Naked. I sighed. This brought back _way_ too many memories. The creaking doorknob made my heart and jump and I whipped my head around to see who was coming in. The door opened and immediately closed again.

"I'm so sorry, Miss!" A woman said. "My mistress and I found you lying in the woods, wearing no clothes. We wanted to make sure you were all right."

I quickly wrapped the white sheets around my bare shoulders and said, "You can come in."

The woman was only a few years older than me with skin the color of cinnamon, her dark hair pinned up what looked like a bonnet. She curtseyed and smiled shyly. "I am Carys." "Carys" was wearing a light blue dress with frills and a small short sleeved jacket to match. (_Picture on my LiveJournal – link on my profile.) _

"Are you…a slave?"I mentally smacked myself for that comment. How was I supposed to know how sensitive people were about that sort of thing? "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

She smiled. "It's alright. I take no offense to your curiosity. I can tell you are not from here."

"Heh. No." Did I see a hint of knowing in her eyes?

"Yes, I am a slave, Miss…"

"Elena." It probably isn't a good idea to use my last name; Johnathan Gilbert seemed bat-shit crazy.

"Elena." She repeated. "My Mistress told me to bring up attire for you to wear." She slipped out of the room quickly, and then she returned, holding a purple dress in her arms. "Do you like this gown?" She held it up for me to see.

"Yes!" I said honestly. I've always kind of liked Victorian dresses – ever since I'd done a "Gone with the Wind" play in 8th grade and had to research the era.

"Good." Carys smiled. "May I…put it on you?"

"Oh, um…sure. I mean – yes. Yes. Thank you, Carys."

* * *

**External POV:**

"I don't care how she got there; I just want to know how to get her back!" Damon yelled at Bonnie.

"I don't know how, so stop yelling at me!"

Damon's anger got the better of him and suddenly his fangs lengthened.

"Damon, stop." Stefan put a hand on his back. "Bonnie, how exactly did Elena get to the 19th century without a witch?"

She turned her attention to the other vampire. "I don't know, but…I think she was able to use the vervain in her necklace." She opened the spell book. "The vervain mixed with natural running water is used. If you take something from that time, you will end up near whoever's belonging you took."

"Natural running water?" Damon asked, causing Bonnie to roll her eyes.

"Yes. Like…water running from a river or stream or something."

"Well, what could she have taken from the 1800s?"

After a moment of thinking, Damon shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Maybe we should check our rooms."

"What's the point?"

"Because," Bonnie turned to Damon. "If we know how she got there – or with what, then maybe we can get her back sooner. In the meantime, I'll look through here to see if I can find anything else."

Stefan and Damon immediately ran upstairs and into their rooms. Damon wasn't very sentimental, so there weren't many things she could have taken. Stefan looked through his books, journals, pictures – anything that could have been missing. His mind went to a conversation he and Elena had a few days ago.

"_Do you guys keep anything from your past?"_

"_I do, but I doubt Damon does."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Damon isn't very…fond of his past."_

"_So he didn't keep anything?"_

"_Well, I know for sure he kept a letter our mother wrote before she died – a little before we turned."_

"_Where is it?"_

"_I'm not sure. Probably hidden in his room somewhere."_

* * *

Damon walked into his room and sighed. What could Elena have taken from in here? He bent down and looked through a few of his old books. Nothing. He stood and walked over to his dresser. He opened the black box that held the silver dagger he'd been given in 1864 by his grandfather before he died.

Damon smirked. _I guess before we both died, huh?_

He put the dagger back and glanced around his room. He couldn't think of anything else he'd kept. It wasn't like he kept mementos of his past. What was the point? His memories didn't fade like a human's would. And sometimes that wasn't always a good thing. There were some things he wished he could have forgotten – like his mother's death for example. There was always a part of him – a part he kept deeply buried way down – that was glad his mother died before he turned into a vampire.

Damon walked over to his closet and opened it, reaching into the oak box he'd kept well-hidden. He knew his mother's words on the letter by heart now. It was dated July of 1863. He opened the box carefully and clenched his teeth. _She had it._

He stood and threw the box at the wall, the force causing the box to break apart, splinters of wood falling to the floor. Why would she have taken something of his? How did she even know it was here? It was bad enough that she felt the need to fucking relive the past, and it was obvious she would meet the human version of him – his better half (at least that's how she'll see him.) but now she had to take something that his mother – one of his only weaknesses – had given him so she could venture off to "meet the parents?"

"Damon, I think-" Stefan stopped. "What happened?"

"I know what Elena took."

"I think I do, too."

The two of them ran down the stairs and appeared in front of Bonnie, making her jump.

"We think she took-"

"No," Damon interjected. "I _know _she took a letter of mine."

"Oh." Bonnie's eyes widened.

"What is it?" Stefan frowned.

"Um…" She flipped back a couple of pages. "It says that whoever's thing she took to go to the past she'll have a…connection to that person."

"Wait, what?" Stefan looked at the book.

"See, a lot of witches used it to meet old relatives but in Elena's case…she wanted to meet the two of you. And since she took Damon's letter, she'll appear near your guys' house in whatever year…"

"1863." Damon said.

"Then she'll appear near your house in 1863, and she'll feel…an almost…magnetic pull towards…uh…'Human Damon.'"

Damon remained quiet as Bonnie spoke, which was out of character in itself, but as soon as she was done explaining, he suddenly flashed across the room, grabbing Bonnie and pushing her against the wall angrily. "Get her back. Now!" And in that second, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:_ I am going to introduce "1864 Human Damon" in the next chapter, and after reading "Stefan's Diaries," I decided to put a few parts from the book that kind of describe Damon's personality and life._

_A/N 2: This is dedicated to iluvMomiji for inspiring me to start writing this story again!_

* * *

"Damon wiggled his eyebrows and let out a low whistle. 'You know how I feel about strong women,' he whispered. 'Damon, be appropriate,' I said, slugging him on the shoulder…He was in Mystic Falls, a town where people liked to eavesdrop and loved to talk." –Page 32

"Damon always had an ease around women. I knew he _knew_ women, especially after his year in the Confederate army. He'd told me some of the stories about some of the women he'd met in cities like Atlanta and Lexington that had made me blush." –Page 82

"'Fighting over the same girl,' Father said simply. 'I wouldn't want you to lose your relationship. I know I don't always see eye to eye with your brother, but he's your flesh and blood.' I cringed, the familiar phrase suddenly complicated."

* * *

_So, although he hasn't gotten into the Confederacy yet in this story, you at least know he was still…ya know…willing… :D_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: **__I Couldn't Take My Eyes Off Her…_

**Elena's POV:**

I gasped. "Ow!"

"Sorry, Miss Elena." Carys said before pulling the white corset even tighter. "Okay." She stepped back and I turned to face her. "Okay." Carys repeated, smiling.

She grabbed the purple dress and helped me into it. I turned and admired my reflection. The first part of the dress was an off-white color and had had frills on the off-the-shoulder sleeves. The next part had a dark purple bodice and the skirts were two different shades of purple. (There is a picture on my LiveJournal.)

Along with cream-colored stockings, black lace-up boots and a silver-chained necklace with a purple stone the rested in the hollow of my throat, I actually looked pretty. Carys helped me apply light rouge to my cheeks and handed me a brush. As I brushed my hair, I asked who her "Mistress" was.

She smiled and began braiding a small piece of my hair around my face. "Miss Helen is very good to me. Well…as good as she can be to a slave."

I nodded slowly, feeling sorry for Carys. She seemed too good to be a slave. "So why am I wearing such a beautiful dress?"

Carys giggled as she walked out the door. "Because, Miss Elena. We are going to have guests for dinner. The Salvatores."

I gasped.

**External POV:**

Yes, Damon had thrown a temper tantrum. A good half of his room was destroyed, and there were three dead girls at the foot of his bed, their throats ripped out. As much as he hated to admit it, he was scared. Scared of what she may find out about his past self. Scared that she may like "him" more than she may like the vampire that was standing here today. He walked downstairs to check on Bonnie and his little brother.

"I can send her a message. Or you can." Bonnie was telling Stefan.

"No." Damon said. "Let me do it."

"Damon, are you sure that's such a good idea?" Stefan asked, afraid that if Damon threatened her, it would only make her want to stay more to see why he was so…afraid. Yes, that was it. That's what he saw in his brother's eyes. Fear.

"Here," Bonnie said, and put her fingers on Damon's temples. "Think to her." She said and closed her eyes.

Damon shot a look to Stefan before closing his eyes and thinking to Elena…

**Elena's POV:**

I stood, staring at myself in the mirror. If I curled my hair, would I look just like Katherine? I shook my head. There was no need to think about Katherine. She wasn't here. She wouldn't be for another year.

Suddenly, Damon's reflection appeared behind me. I turned. However, this Damon wasn't 1864 Damon. It was 21st century Damon.

"Damon?"

"Get out of here. Now." Damon said to her, his eyes burning with anger.

"Why? How did you get here?"

"I'm not really here."

"Did Bonnie do something?"

"Listen to me! Get. Out. Now."

"Miss Elena," Carys called and both Elena and Damon looked towards the door. "The Salvatores are here."

Damon's eyes widened.

"Damon, what's wrong?"

"Goodbye, Elena." And he was gone.


End file.
